


LOVE IS...

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Last Shadow Puppets, Miles Kane (musician), Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: Can you imagine them at IKEA?, M/M, Miles’ outfit is Alex’s weakness, Milex Big Bang, fluff and sex were necessary for the celebration, let's pretend it's already 2020, love is... Alex and Miles together forever, milex - Freeform, milexbigbang, they are both worried for something they don't even know because they are lovely idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: A sudden noise coming from somewhere in the house interrupted Miles' sleep, waking him up with a start. He got instinctively into his ninja-wrestler mode and his hand reached for the baseball bat that he kept hidden under the bed just in case someone decided to break into his house in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Milex Big Bang 2019





	LOVE IS...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Milex day everyone! Here is my little contribution to celebrate THE LOVE; I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Sorry for any mistake <3

A sudden noise coming from somewhere in the house interrupted Miles' sleep, waking him up with a start. He got instinctively into his ninja-wrestler mode and his hand reached for the baseball bat that he kept hidden under the bed just in case someone decided to break into his house in the middle of the night.

- _Okay, Miles. Take a breath,_ \- he told himself, trying not to let panic get the upper hand as he walked slowly toward the half-closed bedroom door. He opened it and walked silently through the narrow corridor that led to the big living room and before reaching it, he heard a voice that sounded rather familiar. He stopped dead in his track, letting out a deep sight of relief, feeling his heart rate to decrease progressively to a normal state as he knew that nobody was menacing him. Alex was cursing at himself about how clumsy he was and Miles was really happy that he had not to put in practice any of the things that Tim had taught him when he lived in USA and attended his martial arts center in Los Feliz.

"Fuck," Miles whispered still adrenaline overloaded. Given the fact that he had gone from sleeping-mode to combat-mode in less than a second, he had completely forgotten that Alex had moved to his apartment four days before. His complete forgetfulness of such an important detail had led him to be barefoot in a dark corridor holding a baseball bat at an unholy hour of the night, something he would have avoided doing because, honestly, he had never been eager to know if he would be able to face a thief for real.

Now that he knew that there was no danger to face, he was feeling a little guilty for the fact that he had forgotten that Alex was supposed to be sleeping next to him and, consequently, being protected by a sudden attack so he decided to take a mental note in case another unexpected noise would wake him up in the future.

- _Next time you're in your ninja-mode, remember to check if Alex is in bed first and if he is, take the bat and tell Alex to stay away from danger._ -

Miles walked back to the bedroom and hid the baseball bat under the bed again, not intentioned to let Alex know that he was hiding such stuff and making him anxious about the fact they were not living in a house with monitoring system, anti-thief devices and the other safety stuff he had at his place. Honestly, he didn't know why he had bought the baseball bat because thinking carefully, it seemed very improbable that someone could decide to break into an anonymous apartment in a very quiet neighborhood when there were hundreds of rich apartments in more wealthy areas of London. Anyway, why he had bought that bat was not something that required his full attention while the man awake in the kitchen at three in the morning bothered by something to the point to let a glass or a cup drop from his hands, definitely needed a serious and immediate consideration.

Miles sat on the bed for a moment and he silently prayed that Alex's problem was that the mattress wasn't comfortable enough because he wasn't ready for any other kind of trouble now that his life was finally perfect. It had taken almost four years of sufferance to get to the point they were now and he didn't know if he would have the strength to survive that hell again.

Miles hadn't forgotten the rollercoaster of the years after The Last Shadow Puppets Tour ended. They had talked and daydreamed about being a couple during the whole time spent on the road together and they had made a decision at the end, with Alex encouraged and fueled by Miles' enthusiasm. Alex had informed him that it would have taken some time to break up with his girlfriend and Miles had avoided putting pressure on him, even if the man kept behaving as if he still enjoyed his straight relationship. Miles had enjoyed some time in LA with his friends, then had gone to New York to work on his new album and later, he had moved to Alex's house in London while preparing his comeback. He had stayed there while doing rehearsals with his new band and he had went back there when he wasn't touring but things hadn’t gone as planned and the waiting had been long and painful. What had been worse for Miles was that, after the waiting and the suffering, he didn't even get a reward for his patience. Alex had broken up with his girlfriend but had found a new woman to hang out with, apparently even before ending the previous relationship, and now Miles couldn't help but think that maybe it was happening again.

- _I am still not sure if I managed to put all the pieces back together so, please, tell me that he is not gonna break my heart again,_ \- Miles said addressing someone unknown up there. 

Miles closed his eyes and let himself fall back on the mattress as he thought that he didn't want to go to the kitchen and listen to Alex giving him one of his complicated explanations about life. He told himself that the love of his life was not about to tell him some nonsensical justifications and the same old bullshit he had heard in the past about how complicated was being in relationship with another man. He didn't want this _new life_ to end because being in a relationship with Alex, his best friend, the only love of his life, was the only way for him to be happy. He couldn't think to be physically away from Alex, not talk to him and do the most stupid things just to get his attention; he couldn't think about going through that hell again. He couldn't think about another discussion turning into a terrible fight because they had already showed the worst of them that night and he didn't want to repeat the experience.

- _Stop panicking, Miles! Now you go to the kitchen and you're gonna discover that there's nothing going on in Alex's head_ \- Miles told himself, and after he got up from the bed to reach the door, his eye fell upon a handwritten piece of paper that was attached to the mirror above the chest of drawers. It was a letter that Alex had written to him several months after that horrible fight; he had refused to read and reply to Alex's messages and Alex didn't know where his new address in London was, so he had decided to write a letter and send it to his mom's house in Liverpool. He remembered that he didn’t want to read it at first, intentioned to keep Alex out of his life for his own good but his mother had convinced him that a hand written letter had to mean something very important. The letter was five pages long and the tears kept blurring his vision but when he had finished it, all the pain had disappeared. The way Alex had committed himself by writing down his apologizes and promises so that he couldn't forget or deny or take back them, had made him believe that, this time, he could trust him. He had accepted to meet Alex for a drink because the man was single and had no intention to go on pretending he was happy in straight relationships and the drink had turned into a five hours conversation. They had managed to talk about the thorny issue without drama, so they had decided to meet again for a dinner. They had enjoyed the dinner as two best friends were supposed to do, serious talks alternating with laughs and silly jokes and then Alex had asked him out. Alex had brought him to a beautiful park in the countryside and had sworn him that he was done with breaking his heart. He had implored him to give him another chance and that he would be happy to be his boyfriend if he still wanted him to be his; Alex had kissed him, not bothering about the dozens of people walking around them and looking at them and he had decided to trust him. They had been dating for five months before deciding to move in together in his flat, and it was impossible that Alex was already panicking after four days. 

_You are the one panicking, idiot! Get a grip on yourself!"_ Miles said at his reflection but it was easier to say than do it. He took some seconds to check himself in the mirror before walking toward the kitchen despite Alex wouldn't have paid attention about the way he looked at three in the morning, but it was a good excuse to buy a few seconds more. He already felt his heartbeat accelerate again and it got worse as he walked along the dark corridor, silently praying again that Alex was not having some trouble with his new life. When he reached the big living room, he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before heading towards the kitchen and facing the _problem_.

"Are you okay?" Miles asked as he approached Alex and squatted down next to him.

"I am sorry I awoke you and...I am very sorry I broke your mug," Alex said in a very sad tone and with a severe expression on his face, but Miles thought at the letter again and reminded himself that there was nothing to worry about.

"It was just a mug, Al; there's no need to feel that upset, honey," Miles said stopping Alex from picking up the shattered pieces of the mug and forcing him to look at him in the eyes before kissing his brow.

"But I know it was your favorite Beatles mug and-"

"I don't mind, honey. I am gonna buy another one next time I am back to Liverpool, okay?" Miles replied but Alex still looked worried, anxious and uncomfortable. He tried to read into Alex's eyes what was going on in his complicated mind but as he couldn't get any hint, he decided to ask him directly, not intentioned to play mental games in the middle of the night.

"Alex... what's the matter?" Miles asked in a firm tone, letting Alex know that he was not up for bullshits at three in the morning.

"Nothing," Alex replied throwing the remaining pieces of the mug in the trash bin.

"Come on, Al. Just...spit it out. Unless you're thinking to leave me because in that case, I don't want hear that. I don't fucking want my heart in pieces again because this time I won't be able to put the pieces back together but... for any other issue, please talk to me."

"Miles! Don't worry, love!" Alex hurried to say hugging him, feeling stupid for scaring Miles and making him think that he wanted to break up. "Miles...hey, look at me. I am not leaving you, not now nor in the future, okay?" Alex repeated, still feeling guilty for Miles' reaction.

"What's wrong then? We promised to stop behaving like idiots and tell each other everything, no matter what...that's the only way to make things work, Alex, so please tell me immediately what it bothers you," Miles said, still feeling worried for something he didn't even know.

"I know that you don't like my apartment anymore and I understand that you're not okay with living there because... well, I agree with you that what happened in that house is something the neither of us wants to remember but...don't make me wrong, Mi...this place is nice and cozy and it is in a quiet area away from the center so it's perfect to not get bothered by anyone but... I can't find a place for all my stuff and three days ago I stumbled into something and I almost broke my arm when I fell down so I thought that we could move somewhere else...I mean... we can get rid of both our apartments and buy one together," Alex explained, not daring to look at Miles in the eyes until the end.

"That’s all?"

"Yes."

"And why the hell you looked so scared to tell me?"

"Because after I fell down on the floor, I called a real estate agency without asking you if you were okay with that. We have an appointment fixed for today but...do you remember what you said yesterday while you were cooking? You said that you love having me here and that we don't need a big house or a fancy car and that you don't want to be Turner's boyfriend but Alexander's boyfriend and that you want to be at the same lev- ...why are you laughing?"

"Because you're so sweet and funny when you overthink; yesterday I just meant that I want to give my contribution and not live at your expense so...if you want a bigger house we can talk about it but it must to be something that I can afford too, okay?"

"Well... I think I should call the guy and tell to fix another appointment because I just realized that we need something smaller," Alex said with a guilty tone and averting Miles' gaze.

"Did you ask them to show us a three story Victorian house in an exclusive neighborhood?"

"No but... I asked for something like the one I had but I guess it's too big, too central and too expensive so...what do you want me to search for?"

"Every room on the same floor. I want to take a look from the kitchen and see you reading a book on the couch. And if I get up alone in bed at night, I need to take just a few steps to spot you writing a song or playing piano in a big living room because I don't want to go and search for you around, especially in the middle of the night."

"Okay just one floor, I am okay with it. I think it would be good to have a room for our music gear, a place we can use also as a studio if needed and maybe...maybe we should consider also an extra room for your mom or my parents when they come to visit us or for a friend staying for the night," Alex said shyly, hoping it would not be too much for Miles' liking. "And obviously two bathrooms because we take ages to get ready," Alex continued with a chuckle, just to make the atmosphere relaxed and make Miles more comfortable, but he was clearly trying to hide his nervousness because he was afraid that it might be too much for Miles.

"I am gonna think about it," Miles said and Alex took a breath of relief, approaching Miles and hugging him.

"Thank you. It's gonna be funny going to visit places and envision ourselves in them and going shopping to buy the furniture and all the other stuff," Alex said before attacking Miles' lips to thank him properly.

"I guess that I will be completely broke after buying the house so for the furniture I am afraid that I have to pay my part in kind," Miles said with a chuckle.

"Now that I know it, I am afraid that I am gonna fall in love with pretty expensive furniture that you can pay directly to me in our new bedroom," Alex said in a lustful tone.

"You don't need to resort to such tricks to make me take care of your pretty ass, Aly. I am always happy to take care of you without forcing me to spend all the money I have in my bank account," Miles said with a smile that was not able to hide some worry about Alex's proposal.

"Yes, I know. Sorry. No expensive furniture then."

"Thanks, babe. As I am not sleepy anymore... If you have any request about the way I should take care of you, I am all ears," Miles said in a seductive tone before kissing Alex's neck, ready to satisfy one of Alex's fantasies and maybe distract him from his desire of a bigger house.

"I might have a request... I need you to take care of my gym outfit so what about providing me a crispy tank top and the Mikes Kane boxing shorts?" Alex said in a serious tone, surprising Miles about his innocent request. They were older and a bit wiser now so it was pretty normal that they were not thinking about sex all the time but still, the request had surprised him given the way Alex had lustfully looked at him only a few minutes before.

"I am gonna provide both but let me say that the white-and-yellow crispy tank top with the black-and-fuchsia short it's not a great combination and I want my boyfriend looking amazing with my merch on IG!"

"I don't post on IG, Mi!"

"Yeah but your trainer posts pictures sometimes, you know."

"What do you suggest then?

"You can wear the Coup de Grace t-shirt or the MK tank top with the boxing shorts and about the crispy tank top...I think that the best use for it is wearing it as pajama....it's gonna show your strong muscled arms I love so much and you're crispy enough to wear it properly," Miles said attacking Alex's neck again.

"And what do I have to match as pants?"

"Nothing, obviously. It's a crime to cover that ass, Aly. And it's also more practical despite I love getting rid of your clothes," Miles said letting a hand sneaking under Alex's t-shirt.

"Okay. Now it's my turn to give outfit suggestions!” Alex exclaimed excessively excited for what he was about to say.

"I am afraid that the monkey's merch is a little... don't get me wrong Aly, it's not that bad but there's nothing sexy for me to wear in bed so-"

"Yes, yes, I know what you mean and I agree. Anyway... I think that you can be naked all the time when we are in bed but I have a request for tomorrow when you get up and get dressed," Alex said, finally looking again at Miles with lustful eyes.

"Your wish is my command, love."

"I want you to walk around the house wearing nothing but your MK dungarees tomorrow," Alex whispered in Miles' ear before biting his lobe.

“Uh...I knew that the dungarees would hit you more than my songs, you little bitch..."

"Idiot."

"Horny idiot," Miles said searching for Alex's lips.

"Why don't you show my how horny are you?"

"You're welcome, baby," Miles said and he scooped Alex in his arms walking towards the bedroom.

"Did you see, Al? It took ten seconds from the kitchen to the bedroom," Miles said, letting go of Alex on the mattress with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yes, tiny apartments are not bad. As well as boyfriends with such abs," Alex stated, grabbing the hem of Miles' t-shirt and getting rid of it. He pushed Miles down on the mattress, straddled him and then, he began to kiss and lick the sculpted muscles of his stomach and belly.

"I love boyfriends with plump, juicy butts like yours," Miles said after a few minutes, placing his hands on Alex's buttocks and then, using his strength, he rolled Alex on his back, making the pajama bottom disappear in one quick move.

"Hey! I hadn't finished venerating your abs! You don't know how many times I dreamed about doing that in the past years and honestly, l have still not enjoyed enough that masterpiece you built," Alex uttered but he didn't manage to finish his pleas and he found himself lying on his stomach.

"I am gonna have an early breakfast now," Miles said in a sexy voice and he didn't bother to tell Alex to move on all fours because Alex already knew which kind of pleasurable torture he was about to bear, his previous complain and protest already forgotten. 

"Miles...oh fuck, Miles," Alex said tightening the grip on the sheets as Miles' mouth was busy kissing, licking, sucking and biting.

"You know Aly that you cannot moan and curse like that when we have guests here? Especially if the guests are our parents," Miles said holding back a laugh.

"Well...I think we... _oh Jesus Christ_... yes, we don't need a spare room; none of our parents would come here because they... _oh yes fuck!_... they always want us to go back home so they can pamper us as if we are still their sweet kids and...I... I want to feel free to moan like that in the ... _oh fucking fuck_... in the middle of the night because my boyfriend is so good and I think that none of our friends want to listen to me so...no guests room," Alex managed to say before shivering with pleasure as Miles's mouth and tongue kept doing all the things he liked and in the most perfect way possible.

"Let's see if I can convince you that we don't need an extra room for our instruments," Miles said as he rolled Alex on his back again. He put a condom on and lubed himself and Alex looked at him with lust, biting his lip in anticipation as Miles put the tip at his entrance and pushed in slowly. Alex let out a sigh of contentment for having Miles inside of him and because he knew that it was going to be one of those nights when Miles made love to him slowly and sweetly. Eye contact, lots of kissing, fingers interlacing and despite Miles had never failed to make him feel good and was always great in fulfill all of his fantasies in bed, this was definitely the most mind blowing kind of sex for Alex.

Miles kissed Alex's forehead, nose and lips before moving down to his jaw and neck. His thrusts were gentle as he was still waiting for Alex to adjust around him. When he felt Alex more stretched, he shifted Alex's hips adjusting him on the mattress so he would be able to hit Alex's spot properly, making the man beneath feeling really good.

Miles' right hand searched for Alex's one and Alex quickly interlaced their fingers as they were looking at each other with a content smile on their faces. Miles was trying his best to coordinate his slow and deep thrusts with the kissing and he let go of Alex's lips at some point, allowing Alex to breathe properly for a few seconds.

"There's nothing in the world that matters more than you, Alex. Name anything, anyone or whatever you want and you're still the only thing that matters to me. Nothing makes me happier than having you by my side. Nothing is more satisfying than knowing that now your heart belongs to me only," Miles said, and he hurried to close his eyes and kiss Alex because he felt a little overwhelmed and it was definitely the wrong moment to cry even if the reason of his tears was his immense happiness.

After he resumed the kissing though, he tasted something salty on Alex's lips and he parted to take a look at the man beneath him.

"Alex? I didn't want to make you cry, honey!"

"I know it's just....I've been an idiot."

"Yes, you've been an idiot but I've already told you that the past is forgotten; I have already told you that I don't mind what happened before. Our life is now, not in the past and now shut up because you're clearly overthinking about something that is not me making love to you and I am feeling a little offended," Miles said mocking Alex and he hurried to resume what he was doing. He concentrated on his thrusts, hitting the right spot again and again, enjoying Alex's features and the soft moans escaping his lips.

"I love you, Miles. I fucking love you," Alex managed to say a second before coming and clenching around Miles, sending Miles directly to paradise.

"I love you too, Alex" Miles replied letting himself go, giving the final thrust and coming too.

"Miles..."

"Uh, baby."

"What I wanted to say before you shut me up was that... I've been an idiot complaining about this house and calling that agency...this place it's simply adorable because there's you everywhere and...I feel like you're always around even when you're not here because you went to the gym or to buy something to eat and ... I think that staying here is gonna help me a lot when for some stupid reason I am not following you on tour, you know... we can just rearrange the living room so we can find a place for all our music equipment because you're right, we don't need a bigger apartment. We don't need anything because we have already everything we need to be happy. I have you and you have me; there's nothing that matter more than this," Alex said smiling and Miles was beaming.

"But I think we should postpone the _Miles-Kane-wearing-nothing-but-the-dungarees-day_ and go to IKEA, you know...” Alex went on.

“Did you really say IKEA?” 

”People love going there because they have all those magic furniture that create space where apparently there's not and you know that I like building things so... I can also provide some entertainment for you by building the closets or whatever we're gonna buy while I am wearing my crispy tank top, showing you what my strong arms can do," Alex said as he rolled above Miles.

"Alex...you never fail to surprise me, you know? I was wondering...can I steal a kiss as we pretend being interested in the furniture of one of those rooms they set up to make you wanna buy more things than you need?"

"I am gonna feel offended if you don't do that and... I think you should give also a quick grab of my ass," Alex said with a chuckle.

"Like normal couples do," Miles said kissing Alex.

"I'd say like... _the-couples-that-love-each-other-and-are-gonna-spend-the-rest-of-their lives-together-in-the-house-they-are-furnishing_ do," Alex underlined and Miles smiled, looking in such a blissful state that Alex couldn't help but look at him completely awe-struck. Loving Miles was so damn easy and making him happy was easier than he thought. No way he could fail to make their life full of love and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who partecipated with fictions and arts! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
